tgcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Assamanu-Drath
The Assamanu-Drath (native language: ) is the ash elf tribe established during an ancient time that originate from the dry lands and of northwestern Silea Ravni. They were lead from their homelands by a prophet calling himself Erivur Arndell who preached a lifestyle free of decadence and sloth. Living on the frontier wherever suitable, they developed a lifestyle of respect and fear for nature. They migrate in age old migratory patterns with the seasons. They have through most of their history mostly depended on the nearby desert animals for food, clothing and tool materials. History When the first ancient grassland elves moved into the region it was an arid but grassy savannah, they worked hard and managed to prosper in an golden age of culture and civilization. In ages to come the lands became dryer because of changing climates and some elves adapted to the desert while others fled. After themselves they left strongholds, towers and shrines to gods, many have eroded in time but some remain. Living ash elves might choose to periodically inhabit them if they are found, but often they are half buried under the dunes of the great desert. Culture and Religion The Assamanu-Drath are known for their veneration of their own dead. They preserve the skulls of their forefathers to use them as gateways to commune with spirits. This worship is assumed to be done in search of blessings from the deceased and cultivation of family relations. Some scholars often compare this to the chaos aspect of The Forgotten. Towards outsiders of their ranks they will display xenophobic tendencies, but the severity varies between individual tribes. The several tribes meet only a couple times a year, but through these gatherings they ensure that beneficial trading of items, and that courtship of good partners happens. The tribes are led by two spiritual leaders who historically often are married pairs, they lead by interpreting dreams and visions given to them when speaking to the ghosts of past chiefs. Ash elves that live among other cultures of Silea Ravni often make pilgrimages to the tribes to keep a connection to relatives and the ancestors. Tribesmen that have been criminal are dubbed outcasts in tribes and are left ignored and shunned and are effectively severed from their own ancestors. Due to their nomadic lifestyle the ash elves rarely have permanent settlements, they mostly live in big tent camps that are erected in suitable places. Some of the tribes build crypts to store the cremated bodies (excluding the important skull) of the dead. Saints In their history the ash elves have raised notable members of the tribe into sainthood, through defining their lives through a holy trait they have become almost as avatars of piety. * Abibaal Drath - A man said to have had a deep understanding of the passage of souls into the afterlife * Sul-Matuul - An ash elf with a lost family name, supposedly cursed by the dead god * Salmat Hainnabibi - One of the oldest chieftains that appears in the visions of ash elves. * Yahaz Marvani -A legendary warrior that fought even while mortally wounded. * Tis Samaryn - An ancestor that represents the danger of being an outcast or someone that lives among collectives. Flag and other designs The recognizable design of their clan banners originate from the shape of sand scarabs that are seen as the watchful eyes of spirits. The color red is the most common used on textiles, gathered from ground up dead lice. Category:Current Category:Lore Category:Race Category:Country